Lies and Consequences
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Camille has no place to go and Flit goes to the rangers for help.


Spoilers for True Friends, True Spirits

AN: So, this is one of my weirder stories. First, I'm only vaguely following canon so don't assume that this should fit nicely into the middle of anything. It does, however, take place immediately after True Friends, True Spirits so seeing that is a must. Oh, and everyone should remember Casey's friend Josh, that little kid with the kite. Have fun and remember that none of this is meant seriously. At all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Lies and Consequences**

Casey wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten into this mess. First RJ was complaining about how high Fran's salary was, then Theo was arguing that she deserved it because she was overworked while they were saving the world. Casey had wholeheartedly agreed, eager to get out of another lecture on wage increases. Somehow Lily turned this around into Casey offering to do Fran's work for the night and RJ pronounced that they'd all go out to the movies while Casey did _everyone's _work. Before Casey could argue he found his arms full of mop, sponge, and a bowl of garlic cloves. RJ offered Fran his arm with a bow and they walked out with Lily and Theo following in kind and giggling all the way.

"What?" Casey asked the empty restaurant. This was totally and completely unfair. He set the bowl down and dropped the sponge in the sink before starting in on the floors. He hummed to himself as he went, taking pleasure in the latest pop song that drove RJ mad every time it came on the radio. He was just reaching the third verse when he saw something falling over the side of a corner booth. He went over for a closer look, only to find Josh sleeping peacefully. He sighed and decided to let the boy have a few more minutes. The floors went quickly after that and the tables had already been mostly cleared. As he turned to the kitchen the door opened.

"Sorry, we're --" he paused.

There was no one to be seen. It must have been Josh sneaking out, he decided and turned back toward the kitchen, only to find a very insistent Flit coming right at him.

"Ahh!" he cried, falling onto the floor. "Flit! What are you doing?"

"Oh," the little fly buzzed dramatically, "it's terrible, Red Ranger!"

"Casey," the boy supplied.

Flip paused. "Oh, it's terrible, Casey!"

Casey rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. "What's terrible?"

"Dai Shi has left the temple and the Overlords have thrown Camille out! We have nowhere to go! We are alone! Outcasts in the cold, cruel world! Travelers doomed to find only signs reading 'no vacancies' and 'no evil villains or animal sidekicks need apply.'"

"But -- why are you here?"

"You have beds," Flit said as if it was obvious.

"Flit," Casey groaned, "you know you're always welcome here, but Camille…."

"Please," Flit whined.

Casey shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't going well. Before he had time to figure out a polite way to tell Flit no, the door opened again. An all too familiar tongue whipped past Casey's head, grabbing Flit up.

"You!" Camille cried as Casey turned. He raised an eyebrow at the way she protectively cradled Flit but said nothing. "How dare you attack a poor, innocent little fly?"

"I wasn't attacking him. He came to me for help."

Camille's eyes widened. "What does he mean 'help'?"

Flit popped up to flutter between them. "We need a place to stay."

"Not this sty!" Camille roared.

"What are our options?"

Camille seemed to consider this and Casey moaned internally. There was no way he could let Camille stay in the loft.

"Casey?" a small, sleepy voice asked.

Casey's blood stilled. Josh!

"Josh!" Casey said, his voice degrading into something far too high and nice. "What's up, buddy?"

Josh looked between Casey and Camille with wide, frightened eyes. "What's she doing here?" he yelled, suddenly hysterical. "And where are the others? What's she done with Fran? Casey! Get away from her!"

"Josh," Casey said, holding his hands up in what he prayed was a calming gesture, "it's okay, man. She's not --"

"She's evil! She keeps trying to destroy the city! She keeps fighting the Power Rangers!"

Casey rolled his eyes. "She's not here to destroy anybody. She's just here -- for pizza!"

"What?" Camille growled.

"Yeah," Casey said, throwing his arm around Camille's shoulders and leading her to the counter. She fought him slightly and his arm fell down to her waist where it was easier to push her.

"Oh," Josh said, much more calm, "I get it."

"Get what?" Casey asked warily as the boy made for the door.

"She's your -- you know."

As Casey's eyes widened beyond what medical science would deem possible Camille asked darkly, "His what?"

"You know," Josh insisted, waggling his eyebrows for good measure.

Camille paled. "I am _not_ --"

"Oh," Casey interrupted, quickly putting a finger to her mouth, "that's all right, _honey_. He's caught us. And he won't tell. Right, Josh?"

"Right," Josh said with a quick nod.

Camille pulled Casey close and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Casey whispered in her ear, "It's a logical explanation."

"Logical?" Camille demanded, thankfully still keeping her voice low.

"For a ten year old, yes, it is. And if you play along I'll let you and Flit stay the night."

"You won't try to destroy us?"

"No."

"Okay," she said grudgingly. She wasn't likely to find better anytime soon.

"Um," Josh said from the door, "I gotta go."

"See you later, Josh," Casey said with the best smile he could muster while he was holding Camille's waist.

Josh nodded dumbly and hurried out the door. Camille tried to get away but Casey held her fast.

"Not yet," he sighed as Josh's head appeared in one of the windows. Casey pulled Camille around to face him.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked as his other hand came up to mirror its brother. Their hips were touching and he was fighting back a grimace.

"Promise you won't kill me for this?" he asked.

She was just opening her mouth to answer when he leaned forward.

* * *

Three Power Rangers and Fran leapt up from the floor.

"You kissed Camille?" they chorused in horror.

"No!" Casey said, eyeing the steadily rising and falling pile of blankets in the corner of the room. "Josh ran off and I let her go."

Lily shuddered so hard she actually pranced in place a bit just to relieve the tension. "I can't believe you pretended to be dating Camille."

"You do know Josh won't keep this a secret," Theo said, "what little boy could?"

Casey nodded. "And then more people will come here, hoping to catch a glimpse of Camille not destroying things."

RJ smiled almost wickedly. "I can hear my bank account growing already."

"Exactly," Casey said. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, faking a relationship with one's mortal enemy is harder than you'd think."

The rangers waved him off to bed and were surprised to see Fran glaring at them a moment later.

"What is it, Fran?" RJ asked.

"Casey didn't clean the kitchen yet."

The rangers winced.

* * *

It turns out that rumors, while very fast moving things, are also very varied in their routes. This particular rumor made it -- quite literally -- to the end of the world, prompting a great increase in RJ's profits, phone calls from several former rangers who wanted to offer Casey their condolences and advice, and one very, very bad day for the young Tiger.

"I hate to admit it," Camille said, throwing down a six of clubs, "but this is fun."

"See?" Lily said. "You can be good."

Camille frowned. "I wouldn't go that far."

Fran made a sarcastic sound deep in her throat but Camille ignored it.

"I'm just -- not being actively evil," she said.

"And not helping with the laundry," Theo ground out as he and Casey plodded up the stairs with overflowing hampers of clothes in their arms.

"We did laundry last week," Lily said. "Suck it up."

RJ, who was just making breakfast for himself and Flit in the kitchen area, slammed the box of Lucky Charms down on the counter and opened his mouth to give the standard peacemaking speech. He was cut off by the alarms going off. Everyone rushed to the chair and saw a car exploding only two streets away.

"Dai Shi!" Camille squealed happily. She grabbed Flit out of the air and spun him around in a bear hug. "We're going home!"

Flit broke away and flew into Lily's arms. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Lily said and looked up at Camille. "Flit," she amended quickly. "We'll miss you too, Flit."

"Naturally," Camille said, trying to hide a smile.

"Uh, guys," RJ said, "we do have evil to fight."

"Right."

"Oh, yeah."

"We should go."

When they arrived on the scene Camille rushed to the morphed Dai Shi's side, asking if his mission had been a success. He kept his eyes on the rangers and pushed her behind him with one arm.

"Stay back," he ordered and stepped forward. "Red Ranger!" he called, his voice trembling with barely contained anger.

"What do you want, Dai Shi?" Casey asked, the claws of his Master Armor glinting in the sunlight.

"A duel, you and me."

"We're a team," RJ said, grabbing Casey's shoulder as if to hold him back. "We fight together. It's all of us or none of us."

Dai Shi clenched and unclenched his fists. "I demand a duel! The Red Ranger has dishonored me! It is my right!"

Casey shrugged off RJ's hand. "How have I -- oh, snap."

Dai Shi raced forward before the rangers could react and slashed Casey's chest several times in quick succession. He drove the boy back into the lobby of an office building and slammed him into the abstract statue that resembled a corkscrew having a fight with a gourd and a shoelace. Casey's morph shattered and Dai Shi stepped back.

"You would dare," he hissed, "to touch her?"

"Dude, you've got this all wrong."

"You will die!" Dai Shi roared, lifting a claw that dripped dark power. As he brought the claw down a light flashed behind him, the power dissipated, his morph failed, and he fell forward. Casey looked up and found Camille, surrounded by the rangers, and looking happier than he'd ever seen her.

"That was the sweetest thing he's ever done," she sniffed and Casey could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. She looked up at him and in an instant was at his side. "Thank you," she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She twirled around, grabbed Dai Shi's shoulder and the two disappeared.

"What just happened?" RJ asked, dropping his morph as the others did the same.

Theo smiled. "I'll tell you what happened. Casey just got dumped."

Casey slid to the floor and turned his eyes to the sky in desperation.

* * *

_AN: There's no chapter 2 coming so you shouldn't bother saving your review._


End file.
